Avenging Aura Guardian
by Spidey108
Summary: After his loss in Shinnoh by the hands of Tobias, the Beyonder approached Ash and sent him to a world that was foreign to him. Will he survive? What's this about superheroes? Where did his other Pokemon go? Find out as he changes the world. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

_**Chapter 01: A New World**_

Ash Ketchum a black haired fifteen year old boy with black eyes wearing a white undershirt that was covered with a black jacket that had a yellow line going through it, blue jeans, a red hat with a black shaded spot that had blue lines on it and black fingerless gloves, sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed with his partner Pikachu, a yellow electric mouse with two small circular red circles on his cheeks and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt looking at the ceiling.

That last week, he lost in the Shinnoh Leagues.

Normally he wouldn't be so down after participating in it, but he made it to the Top 4 this time, this was the closest he's ever been to winning a Pokemon League Tournament.

But this last match, he was destroyed.

This guy, Tobias, had two Legendary Pokemon with him... Ash didn't know if he had any other ones but even though he managed to take down his Darkrai a powerful Legendary that used dark attacks, it took four of his Pokemon to do so before the guy sent out a Latios and took down the rest.

Sure Pikachu managed to turn the fight against Latios into a tie.

But this guy destroyed him.

And he has spent a lot of time preparing for this tournament.

Now he was home in Pallet Town, Kanto.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this." Ash muttered softly.

Pikachu heard him and glared. "Pika Pi!" He said angrily at Ash for even suggesting that.

"I'm saying it because it's true." Ash said guessing what Pikachu was saying.

After five years, he's learned to understand his Starter Pokemon... His best friend.

"You guys are powerful." Ash said pulling out five Pokeballs he had with him. "I on the other hand didn't do much."

After the battle he sent some of them back to the Professor's Lab and kept five of his strongest.

When he got home, Charizard came to visit him from Johto to cheer him up and has been staying for a bit.

Soon he'll be leaving to go back though.

Besides Charizard and Pikachu the others with him were Sceptile, Infernape, Snorlax and Buizel.

Giving a sigh, Ash put the Pokeballs back on his belt as Pikachu spoke up again.

"Pi Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu said with a paw clenched. "Pika Pi!"

"I know it was Legendaries." Ash said glaring a bit. "And I know we were the only people to have forced Tobias to use more than Darkrai but we still got destroyed."

"Pika." Pikachu's ears dropped leaving Ash to sigh again as he rubbed his partner on the head.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Ash spoke up again.

"I know you're right." Ash muttered leaving Pikachu to look at him. "I just need time to process this loss... Maybe we can try the Indigo League again this year?"

Pikachu grinned. "Pika!"

Ash mirrored his grin before a hand smashed through his window and snagged Pikachu. "Oh not again."

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" A woman with mahogony hair asked as she wore a white midriff with a red R on the front, a white skirt, black gloves and boots.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." A man with blue hair continued wearing the same thing except it was a regular shirt and pants.

"On the wind." The girl said getting into a pose.

"How many times do they have to say it?" Ash muttered with a hand to his face.

"Past the stars." The man said before a cat looking Pokemon with a gold coin on his forehead shot up.

"In your ears-."

"Leaf Blade!"

"Wha?" The trio shouted as a giant green gecko with a bush for a tail and six yellow orbs on its back shot forward a leaf on its elbow becoming a blade.

"Scept!" Sceptile roared as it cut through the glove holding Pikachu.

"Hey at least let us finish our motto!" The woman yelled in anger.

"You've guys have been saying it everytime we met." Ash retorted. "So Jessie, James and Meowth what is it this time?"

"Hand over your Pikachu." Jessie ordered.

Raising an eyebrow, Ash just threw another Pokeball and a giant orange skinned dragon came out with a roar as his wings unfurled and his tail showed a giant flame on the end.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" Ash ordered as Team Rocket's eyes widened.

"You didn't say the twerp had Charizard with him!" James whispered.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Meowth whispered back.

"Wobbufett, counter!" Jessie ordered as Charizard let loose the fire attack and a blue pokemon jumped in front of the attack with a salute.

"Wobbafett!" It glowed as the flame hit it and was sent back causing Charizard to flap his wings to disperse it.

"Go Carnivine!" James ordered as a green flytrap Pokemon shot out before it came back and bit his head. "Attack them not me!"

Rolling her eyes, Jessie pulled out another Pokeball. "Seviper prepare for battle!"

A indigo skinned snake with a blade for a tail and long red fangs shot out. "Ssssseviper." He hissed as he prepared.

Ash clenched his fist as he prepare for another fight with Team Rocket while wondering how to explain to his Mom about his bedroom window when she got back from Viridian City.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unknown to them, a force was watching the fight with interest.

This man had silver armor and was scratching his black goatee as he watched the fight with Charizard using his tail to slam the Carnivine away and the Sceptile to block Seviper's Poison Tail with his Leaf Blade before firing a close range Bullet Seed to confuse it.

Pikachu meanwhile was dodging attacks from Meowth quite easily as he tried to be the one to catch the yellow rodent before Pikachu got bored and used an electrified Iron Tail to the face, knocking him out.

Sensing a presence behind him, the man turned to see a being that looked like a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. "Hello, Arceus." He greeted with a smirk.

Arceus or as he's known as, the Original One glared. "Beyonder, what are you doing here?" He asked cautiously. "You never come to the Pokemon World."

"I was bored." Beyonder answered as if Arceus was nothing more than a fly. "With the many different timelines changing I figured I could do one."

Arceus's eyes widened. "You know who's changing them?"

"Why of course." Beyonder chuckled. "But I'm going to need to borrow your Chosen One."

"Ash is to remain here." Arceus said as energy surged around him. "He has much to learn."

"Arceus do you think you can stop me?" Beyonder asked with a smirk. "Uatu created me and I created Clockwork and 108 before you. I never gave you enough power to fight me."

Arceus glared as he knew Beyonder was right. "What do you plan to do with him?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"You shall see." Beyonder said walking past him as a huge Thunderbolt blasted Team Rocket off. "Now Good-Bye."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash sighed in relief as he watched Team Rocket being blasted off. "Good lord they're persistant." He said as he returned Sceptile and Charizard. "I really wish they would give-up and bother someone else for five years."

"Pika." Pikachu gave a nod of agreement before his ears twitched and he turned to see Beyonder standing a few feet away where there was nobody a second ago. "**PI!**"

"Huh?" Ash turned to see Beyonder and jumped back a bit. "Whoa! Where did you come from?!"

"Many places." Beyonder said as he walked up to Ash.

Glaring, Pikachu fired a Thundershock at the man but he caught it to their surprise. "Pika?!"

"Now that was rude." Beyonder said throwing it back as Pikachu was sent flying into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu." Ash held his friend protectively before glaring at Beyonder.

"Oh please, he attacked me first." Beyonder said without a hint of sincerity. "I just came to speak with you Ketchum."

"W-Who are you?" Ash asked warily.

"My name is Beyonder." As Beyonder introduced himself, Pikachu's eyes widened in shock.

The Beyonder was known as a myth among Pokemon that they thought was fake considering how they wouldn't believe that a human would have that much power.

"Beyonder?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I am a being of many things." Beyonder spoke up again. "And of many talents."

That time his voice came from behind Ash who spun around to see him and he looked back to see Beyonder in two places at once.

"The heck?!"

"Surprised?" Beyonder grinned. "Now I'm here to conduct a small experiment if you will."

"You're not getting Pikachu." Ash said angrily as he pulled Charizard's Pokeball out.

"Oh please I was talking about you." Beyonder scoffed causing Ash to pause. "I'm interested to see how you would go to being in a whole new world Ash Ketchum. You should feel honored because I rarely visit mortals personally."

"I'm not going to go along with this." Ash said as he went to throw the Pokeball but it stopped in midair before shooting back at him and going inside his body. "Gah!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out before he turned into something that went into Ash while the other four Pokeballs disappeared into a portal that Beyonder opened up.

"Who said you had any choice?" Beyonder asked as the energy surged through Ash and a watch with the Pokeball emblem appeared on his wrist. "Good luck, you'll need it."

Ash glared at him before blacking out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Feeling sore, Ash opened his eyes in pain as he found himself in an abandoned alley. "Ugh." He muttered getting up. "Alright, where am I? What town did this guy put me in? Viridian? Pewter? Cerulean?"

Walking out, Ash gave a start at seeing a giant city in front of him while a bunch of cars sped by. "W-Wha?" Ash looked everywhere in shock as people walked by him.

"E-Excuse me." He tried but people kept ignoring him. "Hey can I get some help?"

"Move it." An adult pushed past him. "Damn kids."

Steadying himself on the wall, Ash just walked through the crowd his eyes on everything. "Just where am I?"

"Blasted Menace!" A voice shouted causing Ash's head to snap up to see a man with black hair and a small black mustache on his face on a giant TV-Screen. "Once again the Masked Menace known as Spider-Man tricked the good people of our city into believing he's a Hero! By brainwashing the kids he supposedly saved! Well I say that he was the one to put them in danger to begin with!"

"S-Spider-Man?" Ash asked as the name sounded so weird to him and that was before it showed footage of a man in strange red and blue clothing fighting a guy made out of electricity. "Huh?"

Then his eyes widened as the electric man made him think of something very important.

"**PIKACHU!**" Ash shouted gaining attention as he looked all over. "Oh man where is he?"

"Excuse me." A voice said and Ash turned to see a man wearing an cloak that was clasped onto him by an amulet that showed an eye.

But the weird thing was that this man was see through, blue and floating.

"Eh?" Ash had wide eyes. "G-G-Ghost!"

The spirit chuckled. "On the contrary I am still among the land of the living." He said before doing a bow. "Doctor Stephen Strange at your service."

"Your last name is Strange?" Ash asked in confusion before noticing that the people looking at him when he was shouting for Pikachu were walking around as if nothing was happening.

"I did a small spell to make sure that they wouldn't overhear our talk." Doctor Strange explained before frowning. "I am here because I felt an interdimensial pull coming from this location and considering how you look like you're lost I've thought it was you."

"Interdimen-what?" Ash asked feeling stupid right now before shaking his head. "Sorry but I need to find Pikachu."

With that he reached his belt.

"I'll just send Charizard to search the sky-." Ash stopped at feeling no Pokeball's. "... Or not, man this feels just like the beginning of Shinnoh all over again."

Raising an eyebrow at his musings, Doctor Strange spoke up. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" He offered. "Just follow me to my house where we can talk face to face."

"But isn't that what we're doing?" Ash questioned as he followed the specter.

"Not exactly." Doctor Strange said as Ash ran after him. "I am an Astral Projection of my body. It is through this that I locate what I sense without leaving where I am at."

"Whoa." Ash said in shock.

"Now what is your name young man?" Doctor Strange asked causing Ash to go red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"I'm sorry to say I have never heard of Pallet Town." Doctor Strange said now knowing that this young man was the interdimensional pull he felt.

"What?" Ash had wide eyes. "What about Kanto?" He asked as Doctor Strange shook his head. "Johto? Hoenn? Shinnoh? Any place with Pokemon?"

"I'm afraid to admit that I don't know what a Pokemon is." Doctor Strange said as they came upon a mansion that his Astral self went inside.

Ash gaped at the door.

'_H-He doesn't know what Pokemon are?_' Ash thought in horror before the door opened to show a bald headed Monk wearing green robes.

"You must be Ash Ketchum." The monk said giving a nod. "Master Strange will be out soon once his Astral Form reaches his body."

"Um thanks-."

Sensing his nervousness, the monk gave a short bow. "I am Wong."

Ash gave a nod. "Thanks Wong."

"Now may I get you anything while you are waiting?"

"Oh no thanks." Ash declined gratefully as he sat on a couch while waiting.

He didn't wait long until the door opened to show Doctor Strange now with color instead of being blue.

His red cape covered his dark pants and boots as well as his blue tunic and a yellow sash around his waist.

"Now we can talk." Doctor Strange flew over and sat in mid-air while Ash stared. "Now who were you looking for?"

"Pikachu." Ash answered with a nod. "He's my partner, my best friend."

"And what does he look like?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Uh well, he's about 1.04 inches." Ash began as Doctor Strange blinked at that. "Yellow fur, he has tall pointed ears that are black, a lightning bolt shaped tail and red cheeks."

"... I have never heard of a creature like that before." Doctor Strange confessed causing Ash to hang his head.

"Great-." Ash stopped on seeing the new watch he was wearing. "What the heck? Where did this come from?"

Doctor Strange looked surprised. "That watch is new to you?"

"It is." Ash messed with it before a light shone and Pikachu showed up... Only it was a tiny holographic version of him. "Pikachu!"

Shaking his head, Pikachu looked up only to cry out. "Ash?!" He said in shock. "How did you get so big?!"

"Me? You're small-." Then Ash stopped as he realized something. "Wait, I-I understood you."

"You did?" Pikachu asked in shock before looking suspicious. "How do I know if you did or not?"

"Because I just understood you wondering if I could or not." Ash replied before groaning. "You're making my head hurt." He said causing Pikachu to laugh.

Doctor Strange coughed. "Well it seems you found out what happened to your friend." He said as Pikachu blinked.

"Who's the guy in the dress?" Pikachu asked as Ash snickered while Doctor Strange merely raised an eyebrow.

"I am Doctor Strange." Doctor Strange introduced himself to Pikachu. "Sorceror Supreme."

"Are you going to attack us like Beyonder?" Pikachu asked warily.

Doctor Strange processed that before groaning. "By the Vishanti." He muttered know understanding what was going on. "I should've known that he of all beings had a hand in this." Then he frowned. "But why you?"

"What?" Ash didn't understand what was going on as Pikachu's holographic form ran up to his shoulder. "What are you talking about? Who is the Beyonder?"

Doctor Strange sighed. "The Beyonder is a being of immense Cosmic Power, one of the few that is capable of warping reality. He is bound by laws to not do so as he sees fit, but this law doesn't stop him from making changes out of curiosity." He explained as Ash listened intently. "However he rarely interferes with Mortals directly like how you said he did, so why?"

"I don't know." Ash looked down before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, the others-."

"Charizard is around." Pikachu promised. "I can feel him inside this watch. But the others, I can't feel them."

"Great." Ash muttered hoping they were alright. "Maybe they're still in our world."

"I would like to scan you." Doctor Strange offered as he held up the eye orb that clasped his cloak to him. "With the Eye of Agamotto I may be able to see why the Beyonder approached you."

Ash gave a nod. "Do it."

Doctor Strange took a deep breath before holding his hand out as the eye shone a gold light on Ash before it died down. "You have an aptitude for something." Doctor Strange sounded confused. "It feels like Magic, but it isn't."

Pikachu's ears shot up. "Aura!" He exclaimed causing Ash's eyes to widen.

"Aura?" Doctor Strange asked curiously.

"It's a form of energy." Ash clasped his hands and focused as a small light shone in Ash's hands. "I discovered it a year ago-... And I haven't used it since. Man this would've come in handy a few times."

"Try a lot." Pikachu quipped earning a look.

"I miss when all you said was Pika Pi."

"So you say."

Doctor Strange brought the conversation back on track. "But you'll need mental training to use it?"

Ash gave a nod. "I need to head home though."

"I'll speak to an friend of mine named Reed Richards." Doctor Strange promised. "If anyone can get you home it'll be him."

Ash gave a grin as he stood up. "Thanks."

"Now from the Eye of Agamotto scanning you I sensed that you were a pure hearted young man, something that is rare these days even if you are a bit rash." Doctor Strange said causing Ash to go red a bit. "I can help you learn the mental training you'll need, but as Aura is nothing I know about you'll have to learn about that on your own."

"I know some legends about it." Pikachu piped up helpfully. "A lot of Pokemon know of Aura from heart."

"Thank you." Ash said getting up. "Let's get started."

Doctor Strange raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to start on controlling your excitement."

Pikachu laughed. "Good luck, you'll need it."

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright let me say this.**

** Yes my other stories are mentioned in this.**

** No they won't have a part to play.**

** It's because I'm going to keep this story on its own.**

** Now as for the watch I've recently watched Marvel Disk Wars and I got some inspiration from that and I'm working on a fanfic for that, which will be very different from the Anime.**

** But I figured this was a way to do Pokemon that hasn't been done before and Ash will be smarter and more mature in the next chapter as it will be a time skip of two years.**

** I will show flashbacks of humorous stuff that happened during training overtime.**

** Now next time: The Breakout.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

_**Chapter 02: New Friends**_

Ash stood in the center of the room, wearing brown jeans showing some muscle on his stomach and chest, with his eyes closed as he could see the energy around him as it showed the aura of all things.

Then a shape came at him and Ash leaned back to dodge a kick before creating an orb of aura and firing it, but the attacker moved and kicked a stool at him which Ash broke apart by making a Bo-Staff out of aura.

Taking a deep breath, Ash shot forward and slammed the Bo-Staff into his attacker only for his attacker to knock it out of his hands and slam him into the ground.

"I win again." Wong said as Ash opened his eyes.

"That you do." Ash replied as he was helped up before rubbing his neck in pain. "Did you have to slam me so hard?"

Wong chuckled in amusement. "Would you prefer me giving you false pretense to your strength and for you to find out in a real fight?"

Ash cringed at that one. "On second thought, hit me as hard as you like."

Pikachu's holographic form came out of the watch. "That's what she said."

Ash sighed once again wishing that Pikachu was never introduced to some of the Movies and TV shows that were in this world.

"So how did I do?" Ash asked as Pikachu snickered.

"You did very well." Wong told him. "Your mastery of this Aura is astounding, as for you using it with your eyes closed, I wonder if Daredevil's sonar sense is related to it?"

Ash gave a nod remembering meeting Daredevil a vigilante who defended a place called Hell's Kitchen.

Daredevil was actually a blind lawyer named Matt Murdock and a good friend to Doctor Strange.

He was nice enough as Matt but when he was Daredevil he was way too serious.

It was like he was two people, but Daredevil always knew when to switch persona's like that.

"It isn't." Doctor Strange walked into the room. "I saw the fight, you've gotten faster with manipulating your aura, Ash."

Ash had a grin.

"Now get dressed into your clothes." Doctor Strange ordered his apprentice. "We're going to have some company soon."

Ash gave a nod as he left to his room.

For the last two years, the ravenette has trained in mental accumulation in order to learn how to use Aura correctly.

While he may not be in line to be the Sorcerer Supreme like how Doctor Strange was, it was Doctor Strange who helped him in learning how to use his Aura as well as the history lessons Pikachu gave him on what he knew.

And they discovered that in order to use Aura one's physical health needed to be trained as well as their mental, so Wong decided to train Ash in Martial Arts.

"Hey can I be let out as well?" Pikachu asked still in hologram form.

Ash grinned again as he remembered how they found out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Two Years Ago-**_

Taking a break from his physical training, Ash was messing with the watch.

Thankfully his five years of traveling helped with his stamina so he wasn't overly tired, but Martial Arts was exhausting to learn.

"What are you doing?" Pikachu asked as Ash kept messing with it.

"Well I want to talk with Charizard for one." Ash explained to his partner. "Just to see how he's doing, it's been two weeks since we've been here after all."

"Yeah I think he's getting bored." Pikachu gave a nod at that.

"Plus I want to see what this watch is about-." Ash stopped talking as he accidently pulled the top of it off and Pikachu disappeared. "Don't tell me I broke it-."

Then Ash fell into somewhat of a trance as an image showed inside of his head of a person focusing aura in this.

"_Accepted._" A computer-like voice said sounding suspiciously like Dexter. "_Materializing. Electric Identity._"

Throwing it into the air, Ash called out. "Pikachu come on out!"

In a flash of light Pikachu landed on the floor ready for a fight before blinking. "I'm out?" He asked in shock before turning to Ash. "I'm out!" He ran and hugged Ash. "This is great."

Ash gave a grin.

"Ash dinner is-." Wong came in only to stop at seeing Ash and Pikachu hugging. "So I see that you were successful in releasing your partner."

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah." He said before looking at the watch and blinked at seeing a ten minute countdown. '_What the heck?_' He thought before leaving to go eat dinner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you messed with the watch, not knowing what it could do?" Doctor Strange asked in a calm voice although he had a stern edge to it.

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Alright, not the best thing, but I got Pikachu out." He said as Pikachu was eating as well as him.

"I know, it's great to be breathing fresh air again." Pikachu said with a grin. "Now I can't wait to-."

He was interrupted as he became a flash of light.

"W-What's happening?!" Pikachu shouted as he was pulled back into the watch.

"Eh?!" Ash looked at the watch to see it say time spent, Pokemon secured. "Time spent?"

Doctor Strange looked intrigued. "A time limit?" He asked as Ash brought the Hologram of Pikachu back up.

"Time limit? Arceus Damnit!" Pikachu complained with his head hanging.

"Sorry buddy." Ash apologized as Pikachu sighed.

"Don't, it wasn't you who put me in here... But at least it's not cramped like the Pokeball is." Pikachu muttered that last part to himself.

_**-Present Time-**_

Pikachu grumbled. "I hate that freaking time limit and an hour to recharge? That's so unfair."

Ash chuckled at that. "Well it could be worse."

Giving a sigh, Pikachu agreed. "Yeah, I could look like you."

"Ye-**HEY!**" Ash glared at Pikachu who was grinning.

Shaking his head, Ash finished putting on his clothes.

Despite growing three feet, he hasn't really changed that much, except for his clothes which was a replica of Sir Aaron's clothes.

Doctor Strange made the staff for him with magic in it to make it easier to use his Aura.

While he was capable of manipulating it without the staff, with it his aura was a lot stronger.

Placing the hat over his hair and clasping the cape over his clothes, Ash thought about how he got these clothes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Two Years Ago-**_

"So we're in another world and you can understand me?" Charizard asked as Ash finally managed to get the watch to work. "And even if you let me out I can only stay out for ten minutes?"

Although when it's on Charizard he can't speak to Pikachu.

"Yeah." Ash sighed as he placed a hand over his face. "I'm going to try and find a way to get you and Pikachu out."

"Good, I hate being cooped up." Charizard said in annoyance.

"Well there aren't any Pokemond battles here." Ash said causing Charizard to look a little horrified since he loved fighting. "But there are brawls between people with powers."

Now Charizard looked interested. "Can they take a beating?"

Remembering what he's heard about the Hulk and a guy named Wolverine, Ash gave a nod. "Yeah some can."

Now Charizard had a feral grin. "Then I look forward to testing my strength against them."

Ash gave a sweat-drop. "Just be sure not to kill them." He said to Charizard.

"I don't kill... I just severely wound." Charizard answered before someone knocked on his door and Ash turned the hologram off before heading to it to see Wong holding a package.

"Hey Wong." Ash greeted before looking at the package. "What's this?"

"It was addressed to you." Wong said surprising Ash. "Stephen used the Eye of Aggamoto to check for any tampering and it came out clean."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, wondering who in this world would sent him a package, Ash opened it to find clothes that were the same as what Sir Aaron wore and he pulled the outfit out not noticing a piece of paper falling out.

"This is an Aura Guardian Uniform." Ash said in shock. "But who? How?"

"I believe there's a note." Wong said pointing towards the ground where Ash picked it up to find some elegant handwriting.

'_Ash Ketchum, I had these clothes made specifically for you. I am sorry for not interfering when the Beyonder took you from our world but as he created me before I created our world I had no chance of interfering._

_ So instead I'm giving you an edge. These clothes will help enhance your aura to where it will come easily to you as well as offer you more protection, there is a book inside the package that will explain more about Aura and its uses._

_ You will return home someday, I will work to reassure that. Know this though, do not trust Beyonder fully. He may keep his word but there will always be a price in dealing with him._

_ -Arceus_'

Ash gaped. "Arceus sent me a package?"

Wong looked surprised since Ash explained quite a bit from his world, including the creation of it due to a Legendary Pokemon.

_**~Present~**_

"Alright." Ash muttered before he walked out to the hallway only to be surprised to see a red haired man in a black suit wearing sunglasses and holding a cane, standing in the living room. "Hey Matt, what's going on?"

Matt Murdock gave a smirk as he sensed Ash approaching him. "Just needed to see Stephen about something."

Ash gave a frown before shrugging remembering how Matt and Strange always seem to be working on a case together whether it was with Matt as Daredevil or just something about a case he was working on as a lawyer.

They also worked with some people named Iron Fist, Moon Knight and Shang Chi although Ash never met those three personally.

It was Matt who taught Ash a few things in body language and how to tell if a person was lying or not with his Aura.

"So how has your studies been going?" Matt asked as Wong came into the room with refreshments.

"It's been going well." Ash replied accepting the drink with a thanks to Wong. "I'm learning more and more about my Aura everyday."

Matt chuckled. "I was talking about school."

"Oh." Ash looked a little sheepish.

Truth be told, he didn't want to go to school due to him not going since he was ten and starting on his journey.

But with how this world worked, people went to school for years and years to learn more stuff.

His Math was downright horrible as well as his English and don't even get him started on the History of this world.

So Dr. Strange decided to teach him a few things about this world before signing him up for school after two months.

"Well I did a project with Wanda and Richard." Ash said remembering his two friends in school and how he met them.

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

Ash was kind of nervous as he stood in front of Midtown High School.

He was about to enter a foreign area and he couldn't talk about Pokemon or even talk with them due to him having to keep them a secret.

Heck, Strange even had him leave his watch at home to avoid having problems at school.

'_It's just school._' Ash told himself. '_You easily stood in front of a million people and directed a team of Pokemon in battles, this should be as easy as fighting a Magikarp._'

Thankfully he had a map of the school as he was trying to find his way to class.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" A voice spoke up and Ash turned to see a teenager the same age as him with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue coat and jeans.

"Yeah." Ash confirmed as the kid held out his hand.

"I'm Richard Rider." Richard introduced himself as Ash accepted the handshake.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash had a grin as Richard gave a nod.

"Nice to meet ya, you lost?"

"Yeah, I have English and I need to find the class." Ash explained.

"Hey that's my class as well." Richard laughed. "Small world right?"

Ash gave a chuckle of his own as they began to compare timetables while Richard showed Ash towards the class.

Turns out they had English, Geography and Gym together as Richard began telling Ash about the class.

"Now our teacher is a guy named Dominique Carver." Richard began as they walked down the hall. "He's a nice guy, real strict though you should've seen him go off on a kid named Peter for skipping a few times."

"I can imagine." Ash commented.

"Right... So you like Anthem?"

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"You know the book? By Ayn Rand?" Richard elaborated to Ash who shook his head. "It's the book our class is reading right now, you have quite a bit to catch up on."

Ash groaned. "Great."

"I feel your pain." Richard said with a chuckle. "Still it's a good book, a little confusing but it's bearable."

"I'll be sure to look into it." Ash promised.

"Hey you doing any after-school clubs?" Richard asked curiously.

"What's there to do?"

"Well let's see there's the chess club, the school band, different teams, football, choir, academics... I can't remember everything but they're there." Richard said with a nod.

"Huh, sounds interesting." Ash said thinking about it. "Is there a Martial Arts club?"

Richard frowned in thought. "Don't think so, why?"

"Well I've been taking lessons the last two months and I figured it would be great to see how I compare to others." Ash said as Richard gave a nod.

"Well there's the gym across town where the classes are." Richard said thinking of it. "That's the only thing I can think of."

They both made it to the classroom and took some seats, Ash next to Richard, as the bell rang.

"Now class." A man with black hair wearing a red shirt and brown slacks said in front of the board. "I'm pleased to announce that we have a new student joining us today."

The class began looking at Ash, considering he was the only unrecognizable person there.

"Now Ash Ketchum from Kansas, am I right?" Mr. Carver asked.

Ash gave a nod. "Yes sir."

Considering how Pallet Town was a small farm like town with the main landmark being the Pokemon Lab, Strange figured the State called Kansas would be a good choice for his back story in this world.

"Great, here are your books and assignments." Mr. Carver handed Ash the textbook full of short stories, the book they were reading and the assignment for the day.

The class passed by pretty quickly as they began reading the book and Ash was pretty confused on what the book was about.

He got it meant something about individuality, but it was still confusing.

The only interesting thing that really happened was a Brunette Kid named Peter Parker being late and he looked exhausted as he was being scolded by Mr. Carver to learn responsibility.

Before he knew it the bell signifying the end of class rang and he got up to leave with Richard when Mr. Carver spoke up.

"Mr. Ketchum a word?"

Ash gave a nod and waited for everyone to leave before approaching the teacher. "Yes?"

"Now Mr. Ketchum, you need to catch up on the work you missed." Mr. Carver said pulling some work sheets out. "In your spare time, I want you working on these and I'll be checking them to make sure you got it."

"Thanks you, sir." Ash said with a sigh at getting make-up work.

"So what did he want?" Richard asked as he waited for Ash outside of class much to his surprise.

"He gave me extra homework." Ash replied causing Richard to chuckle.

"And that's only class one."

"... Crap." Ash muttered as Richard laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was near the beginning of his third class that Ash met his second friend.

Humming to himself as he wondered what Pikachu would think of school and deciding his partner would think it was boring, Ash raised an eyebrow as he saw a blonde girl who seemed to be talking to herself tht wore a red hoodie and black jeans.

"Yeah I know." She said as she opened her locker. "But what do you do?"

Then she paused as if listening to something.

"I mean besides that." She said before she paused. "Wait, someone's watching me?"

Now that surprised Ash considering how she had her back turned to him the whole time.

The blonde girl turned to show she had blue eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked cautiously.

"Sorry, I was just wondering who you were talking to." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Oh just the voices in my head." The girl answered with a nod. "They usually give me advice and all that."

Ash blinked on hearing that one and he was beginning to wonder about this girls sanity.

Then again, he has dealt with people who were like that only to realize that a psychic Pokemon was messing with them.

And Dr. Strange did say that telepaths did exist in this world.

"That sounds cool." Ash replied.

"Wait, you aren't going to say I'm a weirdo?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Who isn't?" Ash asked thinking it would be hypocritical considering his Aura before the bell rang. "Well I'm heading to class, see you-."

"Wanda." The girl introduced herself. "Wanda Wilson."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he ran to class trying not to be late.

Wanda however was walking to hers.

'_**Well you made a friend.**_' A deep voice said in her head.

'**What type of friend?**' A high pitched one asked.

'_**A dimensional friend.**_'

"Yeah, I read the last chapter, this Fanfic author really needs to work on the intros to his stories." Wanda commented before shrugging. "I think it's the start of a beautiful friendship though."

'**Not as beautiful as us.**'

'_**Oh will you shut it?**_'

'**Make me.**'

'_**We're in the same head, idiot.**_'

"Hey no arguing in there." Wanda admonished the voices in her head before looking towards the screen. "Come on writer, change the scene already!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash was in his last class of the day which turned out to by Gym and he saw Richard waiting.

But as Ash walked towards Richard, he felt something slam into him and hugging him from behind.

"Hi Ash!" Wanda's voice came through.

"Wanda?!" Ash was surprised by this. "Why are you hugging me?!"

"Cause I'm a hugger." Wanda commented.

'**I thought you were a killer.**'

'_**No we're a mercenary.**_'

'**But doesn't that entail killing?**'

'_**Ssh, a conversation is starting.**_'

Richard blinked before shaking his head.

It looked like Ash befriended the School's crazy person.

Truthfully he had no problem with Wanda.

But she can talk for hours about a random topic annoying people within her vicinity, especially if you just want to have a quiet day.

It took a few seconds before Wanda let go of him. "Sorry, I always hug my friends."

"You do?" Ash asked before Richard shrugged.

"Honestly, I haven't seen her with friends before so I don't know." Richard answered as Wanda gave a nod.

"Yup, you're my first friend besides my guardian Al, so I became a hugger for people who are my friends." Wanda said.

Ash blinked at that. "Wait, you consider me a friend?"

"Of course." Wanda gave a nod as she smiled. "You didn't dismiss me as weird."

Richard twirled a finger around his ear while looking at Ash.

"And don't think I don't see that, Rider." Wanda said causing Richard to blink.

"How did you do that?"

"I read the last line." Wanda said seriously.

Richard just raised an eyebrow at that response.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Present Time~**_

Over the two years, all three of them actually formed a close circle of friends with both Richard and Ash getting used to Wanda's... Unique nature.

Whenever they spent time together it was either to skateboard with Richard or go to Wanda's home to play a game called Guitar Hero.

Those two years, Ash felt nothing but guilt in keeping his true origins from them.

But how do you tell people you're from another world?

Ash sighed as Matt sensed something was wrong.

"You need any help?" Matt asked curiously.

"Nah, it's nothing." Ash commented before grinning. "So how long have you been waiting for Dr. Strange?"

"Not too long." Strange said behind Ash causing him to jump.

"Gah, don't do that." Ash said placing a hand over his beating heart as the Sorcerer chuckled.

"You have the info I need?" Matt asked getting to the point.

"Yes I do." Strange said before going quiet as he looked at Ash.

Ash got the message.

Just because he received the training, it didn't mean he was getting involved with this worlds problems.

So he yawned. "Well I think I'm going to go for a walk." Ash said as he walked back to his room to change.

Maybe his friends were doing something.

**To Be Continued...**

** Sorry for the wait and before anyone says anything, yes I'm doing Lady Deadpool.**

** Why? Well she's rarely used as far as I know and I thought she was hilarious in the Deadpool Corps comic.**

** Yes she is already Lady Deadpool, but she keeps her identity a secret and her Mercenary self will appear in the next chapter.**

** Now as for Pikachu being summoned and the time limit? I figured it would work and give Ash his own Kryptonite so to speak with how he needs to plan who to use and when.**

** And I will show more abilities that will work with Aura that would actually explain quite a few things in the anime the next chapter.**

** Also one more thing for Deadpool.**

** I never did his or in this case her character before so I hope this was alright for a first attempt.**

** Here's the differences between the voices.**

'_Hi!_' ~Thoughts.~

'**Wasup?**' ~Deadpool's stupid inner voice.~

'_**Shut it.**_' ~Deadpool's common sense inner voice.~

'_Hello?_' ~Electronic communication.~

'_**DIE!**_' ~Demon.~

**Now for the reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Well I'm thinking maybe Taskmaster for Ash's Arch-Enemy what do you think of that? I don't really have a pairing planned. It could be Wanda, it could be Wasp, hell it could be Amora.**

** Coldblue: I know, there were always stories of people being put in the Pokemon world and I have yet to find a good story about someone being placed from the Pokemon world into other worlds. That was the main motivation to this story. His hero name, I figured Guardian would work. Short and to the point. Now for your questions. 1) Yes I do have plans for them to be stronger and faster. 2) Yes and in the next chapter I'll show some of his training in flashbacks like learning how to hone his senses from Daredevil. 3) Yes and I have a plan for Infernape already. 4) Of course but I have him being friends with the original Nova and Lady Deadpool considering Spider-Man has been done to death as a friend... And this coming from a Spidey fan. 5) They're a good list, I'll look into it a bit more. 6) I don't know, it'll get hard to give each of them a time to shine, it was the main reason I chose these six considering how they're his strongest, in my opinion. 7) They'll go to school and they'll be friends first as Guardian and Spider-Man before becoming friends as Peter Parker and Ash Ketchum. 8) Possibly but I have a plan for a certain villain to do so. 9) A little of both. 10) Sorry but I don't know that much about Hey Arnold.**

** Mythic Legend: Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

** Antex-the Legendary Zoroark: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.**

** Phantom Fan: Huh now that's interesting about mega-evolution. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will not make him OP, it'll just be aura techniques and stuff that I hope will be believable.**

** The girl who envies books: Right, sorry for the wait.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
